Viewable content is often presented to a viewer in segments. For example, a single show may comprise a series of episodes, or a sports season may comprise a series of matches. Further a viewer may simultaneously track more than one show or sport interest. At a particular time, a viewer may have already watched one or more segments of one or more shows or sports seasons, and one or more additional segments may be available to watch next.